1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless IC tag configured to perform reading and writing various product data, and particularly to a wireless IC tag comprising an RFID tag, both directionality and communication distance of which have been improved.
2. Prior Art
A method for implementing quality management for a product, which normally exists in any state of liquid, viscous or semi-solid during the manufacturing, such as fresh concrete and a thermoplastic resin, by means of incorporating an IC tag having been written with various data in advance in the product before the product has been hardened, and then reading the data or writing new data from/to the IC tag incorporated in the hardened product via radio communication, has already been known.
The wireless IC tag as described above is prepared by molding the tag chip, to which a capacitor, an RFID tag module, an antenna coil and so on are mounted, with a resin material to shape the molded tag chip into a small piece, the form of which is global, cylindrical, columnar or the like. The prepared wireless IC tag is then introduced into the material for building a construction before the material is hardened. Note that the tag substrate (chip) must be enclosed in the central portion of the molded resin piece and is caused to face a predetermined direction in order to effectively perform writing and reading operations of signals via radio communication. Additionally, an IC tag provided with plural small recesses and/or grooves on its outer shell body formed of a resin material for aiming at enhancing the contact of the IC tag to the material for building a construction without causing gaps therebetween while keeping appropriate adhesiveness to each other, when the IC tag is introduced into the material for building a construction, blended, and mixed, is also known.